


Presunzione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Sousuke non è mai stato vanesio, non ama ostentare le sue capacità né i pregi, questo perché ha sempre sostenuto che la presunzione non porti a niente di buono. Infatti, trova fin troppo facile confermare quella sua teoria con l’utilizzo di un semplice nome: Mikoshiba Momotarou.





	

Sousuke non è mai stato vanesio, non ama ostentare le sue capacità né i pregi, questo perché ha sempre sostenuto che la presunzione non porti a niente di buono. Infatti, trova fin troppo facile confermare quella sua teoria con l’utilizzo di un semplice nome: Mikoshiba Momotarou.  
Sousuke, d’altro canto, si è sempre definito distaccato oltre che estremamente tollerante, di fatti se avesse dovuto scegliere una sua dote in particolare avrebbe sicuramente scelto proprio la sua immensa pazienza, ma da quando quel ragazzino è entrato prepotentemente nella sua vita si è dovuto ricredere e ammettere di non essere poi così stoico.  
Momotarou è chiassoso, una fonte inesauribile di energia e talvolta anche di problemi, vista la sua capacità di finire nei posti più disparati alla ricerca di quegli insetti da lui tanto amati. Volendo essere un po’ romantici, Sousuke può anche definirlo un ‘piccolo raggio di sole’, perché per quanto Momotarou sia capace di fargli perdere ogni briciolo di pazienza e di controllo, è anche in grado di renderlo felice. Cosa che, a detta di Rin, non è assolutamente semplice - Sousuke vorrebbe dissentire, forse lui non è la persona più solare di quel regno ma di certo non è neanche la più cupa.  
Di conseguenza gli basta intravederlo con addosso solo dei candidi pantaloni bagnati, che aderiscono come una seconda pelle alle sue forme atletiche, e i capelli rossi appiccicati al viso, illuminato da un sorriso divertito e arrossato per chissà quale avventura, per sentire le briglie della sua solita imperturbabilità venire sciolte.  
È proprio in quel preciso istante si trova infatti ad ammettere che l’essere il migliore amico del principe, nonché suo consigliere, ha sicuramente i suoi lati positivi. Perché come ogni volta gli basta una parola, o nel migliore dei casi uno sguardo torvo, per far andare via tutti i soldati posti a guardia di un dato ambiente del palazzo.  
Lo lasciano nel giardino adiacente alla piscina interna, uno dei luoghi preferiti da Rin, con la sola compagnia di Momotarou e del suo sorriso luminoso, e sicuramente anche un po’ furbo.  
«Li hai fatti scappare tutti!», commenta il ragazzo con una risata, scostando dalla fronte i capelli in un gesto disinvolto.  
«Che ti è successo?», gli chiede in risposta Sousuke, percorrendo al tempo stesso la distanza che li separa con delle falcate tutt'altro che calme. Gli sembra di sentire l'inizio di una strampalata storia su come uno dei suoi preziosi insetti si sia esibito in una spettacolare fuga che sembra essersi conclusa con il suo tuffo nella piscina, ma non si cura di quelle parole né gli dà il tempo di finire il suo racconto, perché il suo corpo è già su quello del ragazzo, mentre le loro labbra si cercano per un bacio.  
Per quanto Momotarou sia la sua gioia, quanto di più bello gli sia mai accaduto il vita, Sousuke si sente pronto a definirlo anche la sua più grande tentazione, alla quale non può sottrarsi.  
‘Ormoni innamorati’, li ha definiti una volta Rin dopo averli sorpresi con le brache letteralmente calate e Sousuke, per una volta, non se la sente di mostrarsi contrariato.  
Sente Momotarou mugolare contro la sua bocca, e approfittando di quel basso verso Sousuke prova subito ad approfondire il bacio, spingendolo a socchiudere le labbra per insinuarvi dentro la lingua.  
Sono dei brividi di piacere quelli che scuotono il corpo del più giovane e che lo costringono ad aggrapparsi con necessità alle spalle di Sousuke. Gli strappa via la grezza tunica che indossa quando non è costretto a presenziare alle noiose riunioni del principe in veste di consigliere, artigliandogli poi il capo per tirare via il turbante.  
Sousuke ama sentire la sua stessa necessità riflessa nei gesti di Momotarou. Assiste con brama alla trasformazione di quel ragazzino all’apparenza innocente e un po’ ingenuo in una persona lasciva e a tratti maliziosa.  
“Solo per me”, precisa mentalmente, percorrendo il petto piatto e asciutto del ragazzo con le dita, toccando i capezzoli duri e ancora umidi per l’inaspettato bagno di qualche momento prima. Sa di non poter permettere a nessuno di vederlo in quelle condizioni, né di sentire i gemiti e i mugolii che lasciano le sue labbra gonfie e rosse per i baci.  
Stringe le mani sui fianchi fini del ragazzo quando le sue dita portano l’esplorazione del corpo di Momotarou proprio in quel punto. Lo attira a sé, facendogli sentire il suo desiderio attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni che ancora proteggono le loro erezioni, poi lo trascina per terra, tra l’erba curata del giardino ed il freddo marmo che guida solitamente i visitatori verso altri ambienti del palazzo.  
Sposta le labbra sul mento di Momotarou e poi sul collo, leccando via le piccole goccioline d'acqua che imperlano il suo corpo, proseguendo il suo viaggio verso il basso. Lo sterno, gli addominali e infine l’ombelico, accompagnato dai battiti sempre più veloci del cuore del ragazzo che sente ogni volta che preme con più decisione la bocca sulla sua pelle calda.  
Gli abbassa i pantaloni con un unico movimento fluido, aiutandosi poi con le sue stesse gambe a privarlo di quell’ormai inutile indumento, proseguendo in quel modo il suo cammino d’esplorazione verso l’inguine.  
Sousuke non esita quando le sue labbra raggiungono l’erezione di Momotarou, e stringendo la base tra le dita utilizza la bocca per percorrerla fino alla punta e viceversa, alternando quelle carezze ai movimenti della sua mano, e i versi che riesce a strappargli sono per il suo corpo fonte di altrettanto piacere.  
Non credeva di poter provare un simile trasporto fisico ed emotivo per qualcuno, ma da quando ha permesso alla sua relazione con Momotarou di prendere piede si è dovuto ricredere.  
Mugugnando a sua volta, Sousuke decide di farsi più ardito, mentre chiude la bocca attorno alla punta dell'erezione dell'altro, porta la mano libera tra le natiche di Momotarou.  
Lo prepara con attenzione, muovendo le labbra sul sesso per distrarlo dal fastidio che gli causa inizialmente l’intrusione delle sue dita, ed è quando sente il bacino del ragazzo scattare verso di lui, accompagnato da un verso più alto, che capisce di averlo portato al limite.  
Si costringe ad allontanarsi, pulendosi le labbra umide di saliva con un braccio, puntando gli occhi sul viso arrossato di Momotarou. Vorrebbe dirgli che è bellissimo con quell'espressione stravolta, ma le parole muoiono dietro un nuovo bacio. Sousuke non deve neanche invitarlo ad allargare le gambe perché, abbracciandolo, Momotarou spinge subito il suo corpo contro il suo, cingendogli il bacino con le cosce.  
Si abbassa con una mano i pantaloni, e afferrando la sua erezione dura e sensibile la guidando poi verso le natiche del ragazzo.  
Non lo bacia, non in quel momento almeno. Preferisce invece puntare gli occhi sul volto di Momotarou, studiandone i leggeri cambiamenti, dal dolore al fastidio, alla ricerca di quel lampo di piacere che sa di potergli far provare.  
Supera con difficoltà il primo anello muscolare, facendo poi ondeggiare lentamente il bacino per farsi spazio all'interno del corpo del più giovane. Si prende il tempo giusto per permettere all'altro di abituarsi, e quando finalmente riesce a rubargli un primo vero brivido di piacere, lascia cadere la premura che lo ha frenato fino a quell'istante.  
È un amplesso breve ma intenso quello che li travolge, la semplice e sola voce dei prepotenti desideri che Sousuke prova nei confronti di Momotarou, in grado anche con il più innocente dei gesti, di portarlo al limite. Sousuke sa che in un'altra occasione si sarebbe preso più di quell’insulsa mezz'ora di piacere per portare Momotarou all’orgasmo, sa di poterlo far impazzire e di godere a sua volta dei mugolii disperati che potrebbe fargli emettere, ma in quel momento non ha le forze - né si trovano nel luogo adatto - per rallentare o per impedirsi di venire quando sente i muscoli dell'altro stringersi con delle convulsioni attorno al suo sesso.  
Sousuke si sente improvvisamente svuotato da ogni energia dopo aver raggiunto l’apice dell’amplesso, e scivolando fuori dal corpo di Momotarou gli viene spontaneo prendere un profondo respiro per cercare di calmarsi del tutto. Solleva lo sguardo solo per rivolgere al ragazzo un’occhiata quasi indecifrabile tra l’appagamento e l’imbarazzo. Lì per lì sente quasi la necessità di scusarsi per il suo atteggiamento e soprattutto per non essere stato in grado di ragionare con la testa ma con un’altra parte del corpo, tuttavia le parole finiscono per essere bloccate da l’ennesimo un bacio, questa volta più dolce e placido dei precedenti. Quella è per Sousuke l’ennesima conferma che Momotarou non ha bisogno di sentire la sua voce per comprenderlo… e si chiede, con un pizzico d'orgoglio nel petto mentre abbraccia ancora il ragazzo, se per quello sia possibile o meno vantarsi senza apparire presuntuosi.


End file.
